Fourtris No War
by Fourtris.BookLover
Summary: One year after Tris' Initiation, Tobias and Tris train initiates! But what will happen? The war on Abnegation was stopped before it was even started! Will Tris and Tobias be able to survive initiation with all the crazy initiates? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction, I have read many though and finally thought it was my turn to be the writer! I really hope you all enjoy it and let me know how I did.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Divergent or the original characters of the series.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Initiation_

Tris POV:

I wake up to light floating through the window next to our bed. I roll over so I am facing Tobias, he looks so young and peaceful when he is sleeping. I study his sleeping face and think of how lucky I am to have not only him but all of our friends as well. Tobias and I have been living together for about 10 months. We moved into a larger apartment closer to all of our friends. Fear God Alone is also painted on the wall opposite our bed. Our apartment is very cozy because Christina helped me decorate it of course. My favorite part of the apartment is a small corner that has a black bean bag, gray pillows and a black blanket. It is the perfect place to read or just think about life. I over came my fear of intimacy, so sex is a normal subject for Tobias and me, we are always protected but one day we will have kids. It takes me a moment to realize that it's 6:00 am, today is initiation. I grin to myself, I can't wait to scare the living hell out of the initiates. I sit up and get out of bed as quietly as I can, I walk into our kitchen and grab a pitcher and fill it with ice and water. I walk over to sleeping Tobias and slowly pour the ice water down his body. He wakes with a start "Tris what the hell" He exclaims. I jump off the bed and run into the kitchen Tobias sprinting after me. He grabs my hips and pulls me towards him engulfing me in a storm of kisses and soggy hugs, "Ughhh Tobias now I'm all wet too" I whine. "Hey, I'm the one who was woken up by ice water being poured over my body, by my very lovely girlfriend I might add" Tobias laughs "I'll get you back Tris," He says with a mischievous grin.

I hop in the shower after Tobias has his, I let the warm water wash over my sore bones and loosen tight muscles. After my shower, while I'm deciding what to wear I come to the conclusion I need to look intimidating to the initiates. I decide on a tight black crop top with a scoop neck that shows off my ravens, yoga type pants and my combat boots. Tobias and I recently got matching tattoos, a Ferris wheel with the roman numeral X for 10 in the middle. X is in the middle because I am 4 and he is 6, we are 10 together. The tattoo is on my hip so it also shows with my crop top. I throw on some mascara and apply some eyeliner to my water line. I Pull my hair up in a ponytail and I'm ready for the day. I look at myself in the mirror, I have grown. I now am about 3 inches taller, I actually have cleavage, and my willowy figure has filled out some. I notice how my hips curve in the right place, I still don't think i'm pretty but I have accepted how I look.

I walk out of the bathroom, Tobias is laying on our bed when I walk out. He looks me up and down before saying "I better watch out for any initiates who want to steal you from me because they are gonna be drooling over you" he gives me a wink and pulls me onto the bed. I straddle him and place my lips on his, he grabs my thigh with one hand while the other finds the small of my back. Im resting on my forearms, one next to each side of his head. "Tobias" I pant as I pull away from him after a few minutes of making out, "what," he asks innocently "we have to get to the cafeteria before this escalates" I sigh. A few minutes later we are walking hand in hand to the cafeteria, we walk to our friends table, they give us a few sleepy hellos. Tobias and I grab some orange juice and a muffin from the center of our table, just then Uriah starts snoring, his head drops forward and his face smashes into the chocolate cake he was eating for breakfast. Our table erupts into laughter as Uriah lifts his chocolate covered face from the table "Aw dang it, that was a good piece" Uriah mutters. We all continue to laugh. Zeke pats his brother on the shoulder and says "and that's how he gets the ladies" Uriah gives his brother an annoyed look and says "Hey I have a lady, and there she is walking towards us right now" we all look over to see a 30 something-year-old lady who has tattoos covering her entire body, piercings everywhere and a just visible mustache. We all break into silent laughs until she has walked by us when we all burst out laughing. Marlene is glaring at him "Umm Uriah, I'm right here" she says. Uriah looks at Marlene and says "Oh sorry, you two just look so alike, must be the mustache" he winks at Marlene who just rolls her eyes, she's used to his teasing. We all laugh again and continue our breakfast, talking about this and that.

Tobias, Uriah, Christina and I all stand up. We say goodbye to our friends and make our way to the net. It's 8:45 when we arrive, the first jumper should jump any minute. Uriah and Christina are training the Dauntless and Tobias and I are training the transfers. I usually work in the tattoo parlor. Uriah works in the control room with Tobias, and Christian works in a boutique close to the tattoo parlor. "Ready Six?" Tobias asks me, "sure am Four" I reply. Soon we hear the rumble of the train and the thump of people landing on the roof. I bounce on the balls of my feet. Tobias kisses the top of my head and whispers "I love you Beatrice" "I love you Tobias" I say almost silently. Tobias and I start to change our facial espressions, our stance, body language, we are now instructore Four and Six. We have decided to keep our relationship a secret from the initiates. I can already tell it's going to be a challenge! A few months ago a file was found by the Abnegation. The file contained plans of a war against Abnegation, and a list of people who were going to be involved. Eric, Jeanine, Max and many others were all executed.

After another few minutes, we hear a scream and see a flash of orange.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed that shortish intro! I hope you liked it, let me know what I should improve on and if you have any ideas for other chapters. Thanks so much! I'll try and update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, lovely Divergent fans! Hope all is well in your life and such. Here is the 2nd chapter of this story! I decided to change the format, still testing different things out. I also want to apologize for spelling errors in the last chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own divergent, or Tobias in all of his beauty ;)**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Repeat_

Tobias POV:

A flash of orange, Amity I think to myself.

I reach my hand out to help the first jumper out of the net. The 16-year-old boy grabs my hand, I pull him out of the net and ask him his name.

"Uh um uh, Casper...yeah Casper." says the boy.

"Six make the announcement!"

"First jumper Casper, welcome to Dauntless!" Tris shouts into the Dauntless crowd emerging from the shadows. Then a flash of white falls from above. Tris pulls a candor boy from the net, he immediately cat calls her. My blood is boiling, I already dislike this kid, Christina sends me a warning look from the other side of the net.

"What's your name candor?" Tris growls

"Woah there hottie, no need to be so moody. The names Percy." 'Percy' says this with a wink. Tris looks at him with pure dislike.

Once all the initiates have jumped I study each in turn. Eight transfers, Eight Dauntless borns. There are 3 Candor, 4 Erudite and 1 Amity.

Tris starts speaking.

"We will be your instructors for the next 3 weeks, this is Christina, Uriah, Four and I am Six. Four and I will be training the transfers, Uriah and Christina are training Dauntless borns. Transfers stay with us." The Dauntless borns follow Uriah and Christina out the door.

Someone starts to snicker "Wait a minute, let me get this straight, your names are Four and Six...like the numbers" Tris steps forward towards the boy, her face shows some anger, mostly amusement, and annoyance.

"What's your name initiate," Tris asks just above a whisper.

"Gordon" The Candor boy replies nonchalantly.

"Well Gordon, In Dauntless you learn to keep your mouth shut. If I wanted to put up with smart mouthed Candors I would have joined their faction. You're in Dauntless now so act like it, got it?" Tris asks the boy.

He just nods his head in fear.

"Okay, as Six was saying before she was interrupted," I say looking at Gordon "We are your instructors, follow us." Tris and I start walking towards the Pit.

"This is the pit, the center of life here at Dauntless. Everything can be found here from clothes to tattoos to piercings and groceries. You will learn to love this place." I say Tris gives me a smile that the initiates can't see. I give her a small wink back.

We reach the Chasm and Tris stiffens a bit, only I can tell though. Six begins to speak "This is the Chasm. 'The Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy' (Quote Veronica Roth Divergent) A jump will lead to death, it happens every year and I assure you it will happen again. Don't be that person." The initiates all stand there with wide eyes, looking terrified.

"Next we will take you to the cafeteria, before showing you where you will be staying"

* * *

We walk into the cafeteria met by cheers, whoops and hollers. The initiates all scatter and Tris and I walk over to our friends. "How was the first day, are they all pains in the ass?" Marlene questions.

"Not all there are a few kids that seem nice...sort of," Tris replies.

"There is this one kid named Percy, I swear he is related to Peter," I say.

We eat dinner and talk about the next party Zeke and Uriah will be hosting "alright guys, Wednesday 7:30, my place!" Zeke decides for us. We all say we will be there and ready for some Candor or Dauntless.

After a speech is given by our new leaders Tris and I stand up. "Okay initiates, we will take you to your dorms" I bark.

A girl named Paisley stands up, she bats her eyelashes at me and tries to twirl her hair seductively "Oh Four, I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight, I'm not used to Dauntless and you could keep me company!" She says sauntering up to me.

Tris stands there with a raised eyebrow and smirk on her face. "I'm sorry honey but he currently has a girlfriend, a very serious girlfriend," Tris says with fake sweetness in her voice. "And she would beat you to a pulp if you walk any closer" Tris growls. "I would be careful what you do and say Paislee, we can make you factionless faster than you can say 'sorry'," I add.

Paisley turns on her heel and stalks back to her friend Elora. "Follow us" Tris shouts.

The initiates follow us down narrow dark hallways until we reach the dorms. We turn facing them and I begin speaking "Training starts tomorrow at 7:45 sharp, we will retrieve you from the dorms if you're not ready for the day your factionless!" I notice Percy is just standing there looking Tris up and down over and over again. This needs to be addressed. "Percy, Tris is your instructor, you will respect her so please stop staring at her like that" Percy just smirks and says "It's not like her boyfriend will find out or anything" "The hell he will" Tris replies.

"Initiates both Four and I are in a relationship, now please stop hitting on him Paisley, Elora, and Maya. His girlfriend could beat you up any day" Tris says her cheeks red with anger. With that, we turn and walk out of the dorm.

 **Did you like it? Tell me if I should add anything! I'll update soon!**


End file.
